It's A Pirate's Life For Me?
by Jessi2094
Summary: Sakura Haruno never thought in a million years she would be saved by a member of the infamous band of pirates who call themselves the akatsuki. But that's exactly what happens. She also never thought she would be stuck on their ship in the middle of the ocean many miles away from her home evading cannon balls and grabby hands either! lord save her! AKATSUKISAKURA! Pirate styleXD


Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

Chapter One

Waking up before the sun rises was a normal everyday occurrence for sakura who was an orphan. She knew if she slept in she would have to face the consequences by the head mistress of the orphanage. It was a well-known fact that Mistress Ayame found absolute joy in making the girls of her little orphanage suffer every chance she got.

So sakura did everything possible to avoid doing anything that could in the slightest give the woman an excuse to hit anyone. Of course she wasn't afraid of the woman as much as she was when she was younger, her being of the age of fifteen now, but she couldn't make a mistake or else she would hurt one of the younger ones in her place.

No it wasn't the mistress she was afraid of, it was the mistress's husband, a sick man known as toji. She often times caught him staring at her as she cleaned and when she was playing with the other girls with such intensity it scared her. Other times she would catch him look at the younger girls as well making her even wearier than she already was. She knew if the mistress was unhappy about something and didn't want to do anything personally she would send him out to do it.

So she made sure every sink, tub, and counter top was spotless and she even swept the floor three times every morning just to be sure. She tiptoed throughout the house and fed the small cat and hurriedly woke up the rest of the girls instructing them to go about their daily chores for fear of their mistress waking up before them.

The girls were very obedient when it came to sakura. They thought of her as a big sister who would always take care of them and they loved her and she loved them.

Whenever she asked for anything of them they would immediately comply and they never argued with her knowing whatever she asked for it was for their own good.

And it was.

As the days grew longer she noticed his gazes did as well.

She knew something was going to happen soon and she was right.

He came in the middle of the night.

Covering her mouth with a cloth he silenced her pleas and bound her arms and legs before throwing her over his shoulder.

She could do nothing as he carried her out of the house and into the cold night's air and down the deserted streets of their small town.

She kicked and screamed with all her might in fear and protest as he went into an alleyway before laying her on the ground.

She grimaced as he smirked down at her with uncontained lust as he trailed his fingers down her face.

"So beautiful you are. I've been watching you for so long now."

Sakura glared up at him in disgust as she proceeded to thrash around.

He just laughed at her attempts before pulling out a small rusty knife and started to rip her night gown.

"The moment Ayame brought you to the orphanage and I saw you I was captivated. Such unique beauty and all mine for the taking."

Sakura managed to spit out the cloth in her mouth and let out an ear splitting scream for help.

HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!

She screamed in hope. The man growled and back handed her making her hit her head on the brick wall behind her. Sakura groaned in pain as her vision began to blur and as her head started to throb.

She could do nothing as he began to undress her with his filthy hands.

Sakura cursed inwardly as she began to black out.

The last thing she saw was his evil grin and then a flash of red and black before unwillingly letting unconsciousness take over.

Sakura slowly started to regain her consciousness and immediately felt a huge head ache coming on when she tried to open her eyes.

Where ever she was it was bright out and for some reason she felt as if the room was swaying.

Instead of trying to open her eyes right away she used her other senses to try and piece together where she was and what happened.

She remembered the mistress's husband taking her in the middle of the night, binding her, and dragging her in an alleyway. She remembered the blade and how he whispered disgusting words as he ripped her clothes apart.

Sakura quickly started to panic before she realized she was clothed and currently on what feels like some kind of bed or cot. Her heartbeat slowed back down and she tried to remember what else happened.

Sakura also remembered screaming for help and hitting her head on a brick wall before blacking out before seeing a flash of black and red invading her sight.

Sakura slowly stared to open her eyes and adjust to the light by blinking a couple of times. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a very large room with multiple beds lined up against the walls and stacked almost to the ceiling.

Sakura steadily sat up and brought her hand to her head as it began to pound. At the contact she was surprised to feel bandages wrapped around her head. She also noticed she had other bandages wrapped around her forearms and hands as well, probably for the scrapes and bruises she undoubtedly had.

Looking down at her attire she also noted she was wearing of all things, men clothing. She wore black trousers, a white under shirt, and a black button up shirt.

Clearly who ever rescued her was male. She felt herself blush at the thought of a man dressing her while she slept.

Sakura cautiously stood up from the cot and found a pair of boots by the bed and quickly slipped them on hoping it was alright to do so.

As she walked to the door she noted that she still felt like the room was swaying, almost like a boat or a ship.

But that would be absurd.

_Right?_

Sakura slowly twisted open the door and followed the long hallway towards the light of what she assumed was the sun until she came across an opening outside.

She slowly went through the frame and gasped at what she saw.

It was now confirmed, she was on a ship.

A very large ship might she add.

All around her were countless men pulling on ropes, pushing around cannons, swabbing the deck, and anything you could think of while working on a ship.

Sakura ignored the stares she was receiving as she hurriedly ran to the edge of the ship and stared out to the endless ocean with no sight of land at all.

Her stomach dropped in dread at the thought of being in the middle of the ocean going only god knows where with a bunch of strangers, all men no less!

Sakura was speechless.

What would become of the girls if she wasn't there to protect them? She had to go back, no matter what!

Sakura turned around determined to talk to whoever was in charge and demand to take her back where they found her.

She didn't expect to run face first into a very hard chest making her step back a little in pain.

Holding her head she slowly looked up at who she ran into and stared. It was a man as she expected, he was tall and handsome. His long black hair was tyed at the nap of his neck and his dark black eyes stared down at her unblinkingly with no emotion reflecting in them at all. Sakura pegged him as the gentleman type and wasn't disappointed when he gave her a polite nod in a greeting.

She nodded back before asking who he was.

"I am itachi Uchiha."

Was his simple reply.

Sakura smiled and introduced herself.

"I am sakura Haruno. Uchiha-san, can you tell me how I got here?"

Itachi was surprised by her attitude. He was sure she would instantly recognize him and what he was just by the name but she gave no indication that she did.

Instead of itachi replying a female voice spoke up before he could.

"Some of our comrades found you being attacked in the alley way and decided to take you along with us for fear of leaving you to die. You lost quite a bit of blood and we did not have time to take you to a doctor."

Sakura was sort of relieved to see a female on the ship. She was a pretty one with bluish hair and a paper flower in her hair.

The woman stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Konan and I am the one who attended to you as you slept."

Sakura relaxed knowing it was another woman and not a strange man who did.

"Come, let's get you inside. A storm seems to be coming."

Konan said as she held out a hand for sakura to take.

Looking up into the sky she noted its dark clouds and agreed. Sakura was about to take her outstretched hand until she saw something that made her stop from doing so as fear began to make itself known to her again.

Their attached to the mast was a flag, a pirate flag. But the dread didn't stop there. It was the trademark of the infamous band of pirates known worldwide as the akatsuki, a black flag with red clouds.

Sakura quickly backed up from the duo and noted that a crowd of akatsuki pirates had begun to get closer to her. In instinct she quickly took a few more steps back and forgetting how close she was to the edge, she fell. She vaguely saw the panicked expressions of everyone on the deck as she fell over the edge.

Sakura let out a scream as she began to fall but it was quickly silenced as she was plunged into the sea water.

This was it!

She was going to die!

* * *

I know what you're thinking. Why are you starting another fan fiction when you have other incomplete ones! Well I couldn't help it, I was inspired and I do love me some pirates! Especially some akatsuki pirates! Yay!

But I like this and I've got lots of idea's for it! Also writing another fic helps with my writers block on my other ones. I dunno how but it does…

Well you know the drill.

**Please review** and give me your thoughts on it.

Jessi-san


End file.
